What Are You Thankful For?
by Urter
Summary: Jasper and Topaz decide to figure out what they were thankful for this Thanksgiving. However, when they find out, neither wants to tell the other. What will come from this? NightlightShipping. Flames roast my marshmallows.


_**A/N: O hai there. This is a Thanksgiving fanfic. This fanfic is about Umbreon and Espeon. They are quadraped, aka walk on 4 legs. This is a good fanfic. Plx read.**_

Okay, now to the real stuff. Hai everybody! I decided to make a Thanksgiving fic for you all, and I thought it would be adorable to do Nightlight shipping! So read, relax, and please do enjoy!

"Where is he…"

I ran through the streets, trying to find him.

"Jasper! Jasper! Where are you?" I called out, whipping my head left and right so fast, my head felt like it was gonna fall off at any moment.

"Jas-" I was cut off when a paw was placed on my back.

"Jesus, Topaz. No need to screech out my name like the apocalypse is comin'. 'sides, shouldn't you be at home?" I turned around to see the very person I was looking for.

"Jasper!" I yelled, my gut filling up with ecstasy.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, scratching his paw on the ground. "What do you want? And besides, aren't you not allowed to go outside too much, anyway?"

"Oh!" I screamed, my memory suddenly coming back to me. "My parents left for a vacation yesterday, and they won't be back for another week…"

"Ah," he said, looking down at his paws. "I see… Sorry bout that…"

Jasper has always been like a brother to me. When we met at Hoenn Battle School, we were 6 years old at the time. I was always known as the sickly Espeon, and he was always the prankster Umbreon, who would always blend in with the shadows in order to steal whatever wasn't chained down with at least 3 locks. Because of this, our friendship was the talk of the school, through all grades 1-12. We always got along, and while I could never blend in and sneak around like he could (Mainly because of my pink fur, my sickness, and my inability to be quiet), he would always go to my house and play with my dolls or watch TV (Which I kind of regret, because I feel as he didn't really live his childhood as a boy should).

Now, in the 12th grade, the two of us are still as close as ever, our personalities never really changing. However, my parents have recently had a case of travel-mania, and are always having vacations everywhere. Sadly, I never could really go because of my sickness, so I normally stayed home.

"W-well," I stammered, trying to find the words to say. "C-can you… Can you stay over at my house until they get back?"

"W-wait, what!?" he screamed, jumping back. "B-but, won't your parents get pissed?"

"They don't mind," I replied, my heart speaking faster than my mind. "Besides, it's Thanksgiving tomorrow, and I don't think they'll really care if I get the kid I've known for about 12 years to stay for the bit. Besides, you don't really have much to do, don't you?"

I was right about that. Jasper was an orphan, and have grown to live on the streets, using his innate intellect to get his way into Hoenn Battle School.

"Yeah…" He replied, looking at the ground, before suddenly raising his head. "Sure, I'll head over in a bit…"

"Yay!" I yelled, glomping him. "Thanks! I'll see you in a bit, 'kay?"

"Yeah… Sure…" He replied, sneaking away. "See ya soon, Topaz."

"Bye!" I yelled before turning around and heading back home, my insides feeling all jittery.

When I reached my house, I quickly unlocked the door and ran inside, my heart thumping against my chest harder than I could ever imagine.

I always had a slight crush on Jasper. He was the person I idoled: he wasn't a very soft pokemon to most of the people he meets, but he is a really, really nice guy to people he knows, like me. I always admired his small acts of chivalry, and it made my heart flutter whenever I saw him do something like that to me. I also get really uneasy whenever I see him do those kinds of acts to other people as well; I always felt like he was mine to keep, not to share.

"Ugh…" I groaned, heading to the kitchen. "Gotta get the house ready for him…"

After finishing the cleanup, I felt my throat get itchy. Anticipating another coughing fit, I decided to head to my giant, queen-sized bed and go to sleep.

"Jasper has the keys…" I muttered softly, my eyes beginning to flutter softly into sleep.

When I woke up, I had a big grin onto my face.

"It's time! It's time!" I yelled into my pillow, my eyes still closed.

"Yes it is! Yes it is!" A voice replied, causing my to jolt my head upwards, hitting something soft, yet hard in the process.

"Ow!" The voice and I screamed. Opening my eyes, I saw Jasper looking straight at me, causing me to blush a little.

"O-oh..." I said, my voice immediately turning soft. "H-hi, Jasper..."

"H-hey, Topaz," he replied, getting his paws off my bed. "Sorry for startling you... It's kind of what I normally do..."

"Oh!" I said again, immediately jolting my head up once more. "You don't have to be sorry! I mean, i-it was all my fault! I mean, I was the one who-"

"It's okay, Topaz," Jasper said, putting his paw over my lips. "I told you that you should've stayed home. Look at you, now you're gonna have a cold and it'll all be my fault..."

"Don't be guilty, Jasper..." I said, my face warming up a little bit more than it should. "If I hadn't come out, you would be spending your Thanksgiving alone in the cold..."

"I know...But Topaz... You should be worried more about yourself than me. I mean, I've grown up living on the cold streets... You, on the other hand, can barely even go outside without getting a cold... If you got something worse than a cold, or you got kidnapped or severely injured... Then I don't know what I would do withou-"

"Jasper. It's okay," I said, my eyes showing a level of apology my choice of words couldn't. "Don't feel bad. What's done has been done..."

"Alright..." Jasper replied, pacing around the room. "Hey, where do I sleep anyways? I mean, the only bonus room is all the way on the other side of the house, and-"

"Y-you can sleep h-here..." I suddenly said, my heart not able to bear the thought of him nowhere near my side. "I... I don't want you too far away... I mean... If I had a sudden coughing fit or something..."

"Yeah... I know," He said in return, still pacing. "Do you have a spare mat or something?"

"W-well... No... But... IG-guessYouCanS-sleepHere..." I said, my lips quickly stuttering out the last couple of words.

"O-okay..." Jasper said back, climbing into the bed with me.

After a long moment of silence, I was the first to talk. "Hey, Jasper... Tomorrow's Thanksgiving..."

"Yeah, and?"

"W-well... What exactly are you thankful for?"

This caused Jasper to turn red for some unknown reason. "Well, if I tell you... Promise you won't laugh..."

"How about this?" I said in return. "If you tell me what you're thankful for, I'll tell you what I'm thankful for."

"Sure..." He replied, his face still red. "I guess so..."

"Yay!" I yelled, hugging him. "So, what are you thankful for?"

"Well..." Jasper started to say, his face growing into a darker shade of red. "There are really not a lot of things I'm grateful for..."

"Aw," I said, pouting. "That it? Really?"

"Not done yet," Jasper replied in return. "However, the question of what I'm grateful for should actually be the question of _who _I'm grateful for..."

This caused my ears to perk up. "Who, Jasper?"

"Well... She's my best friend. I never thought I would really get a friend, yet she was always there for me, helping me out through my times of need. She's bubbly, cute, and just a great person to be around." Jasper hit another shade of red. "And... I think I even love her..."

This made my mind both disappointed and curious. Who was he talking about? I never really helped him with his financial problems, as he always said he had it under control. This caused me to wonder exactly who was my best friend in love with.

"Hey, Topaz..." Jasper's voice immediately snapped my out of my thinking trance.

"Yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you did say that you would tell me what you're thankful for..."

"I guess..." I said, my face heating up a little. "Well, like you, I guess my thankfulness should be a 'who,' not a 'what.' And... I guess that person is my best friend, too. He's always soft on me, and he's completely different compared to what all my classmates told me he would be like. He was always there for me, and I always thought that he had no childhood, as he spent pretty much all of it with me... He's very special to me, and... I think I'm in love with him, too."

"Who is it?" Jasper asked, his ears sticking straight up as opposed to his laid-back ears.

"I... I don't think I should say..."

"Come on, Topaz. Tell me, I won't tell anybody."

"Fine," I said, my face feeling like it was about to burn up. "Just... Promise me that no matter what I say... We will always be close..."

"Sure," he replied, cocking his head a little bit. "But why?"

"Becuase..." I muttered, my voice almost inaudible. "I... Think I'm in love... With you..."

"Wait, what?" Jasper jumped out of the blankets, getting up and walking to the door. "You're... In love with... Me?"

"Y-y-yeah..." I replied, my voice shaky. "P-please... Jasper... D-don't leave me..."

"Just... Just give me a bit to think about it..." Jasper said, running out the door, and ultimately, out of the house.

"Jasper!" I called, jumping out of the blankets as well. "Wait! Jasper!"

I ran to the door, grabbing my hat and scarf in my mouth and throwing them onto my body. Opening the door, I stepped out into the city air.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I yelled, my head turning from left to right, my eyes scanning the area for the boy I fell in love with. Seeing nothing, I trudged along, looking for him.

After about an hour of searching, I felt tired. Telling myself that Jasper is out there somewhere, I kept looking.

After about 2 hours, I felt dizzy. Knowing it was time to turn back, I turned around and headed home.

However, right before I could get into my house, I felt something slip away from my mind.

"Oh... No..." I gasped, falling unconscious.

"...az! To...az! Top..z!"

I awoke to the calm sight of my bedroom ceiling. Attempting to look around, I was met with excruciating pain.

"Ow!" I screamed, my head reverting back to its original spot.

"Easy, Topaz!" The voice was so distinct, I almost had a heart attack.

"Jas... Jasper...?" I asked, my eyes attempting to look at him.

"Yeah, it's me..." I felt a nudge on my back, alerting me of his position.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay..." I muttered, my lips forming a smile.

"Heh," Jasper replied. "I could be saying the same to you..."

"Doofus…" I said, "You worried me, you know…"

"Yeah… Same here…" He said in return, nuzzling me with his head. "When I came back, and saw you unconscious… I panicked… I couldn't think of anything…"

"O-oh… Sorry for worrying you, Jasper…"

"That was the least of my worries," he replied, still nuzzling me. "I think the worst part… Was that I was afraid to lose you…"

My ears slowly perked up. "R-really? You… Worried for me…?"

"Yeah… I should've told you sooner… But the person I was talking about… I think… I'm in love with you…"

This caused my face to burn like a fire. "R-really…?"

"Yeah… I guess…" He stopped nuzzling me, getting up. "Hey, you mind if I sleep in the bed?"

"Sure," I replied, my stomach feeling like it would fly away at any moment. "I mean… I did let you earlier…"

"Thanks," he said, going under the covers, our faces both redder than tomatoes.

After another awkward silence, Jasper decided to speak again. "So… Topaz…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanksgiving is in a couple of minutes…"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, Topaz… Is there anything else you are very thankful for?"

"Only one." I was grinning so much, even the Cheshire Cat would be jealous.

"Well, what is it?" Jasper's head was cocked, his eyebrow up.

"I'm thankful… For you accepting me…"

_**A/N: How was it? Plx review and tell me how it t'was.**_


End file.
